The Bones in the City
by Elysium1973
Summary: My very first fan fiction. It's a multiple crossover story of the best ships from the past 30 years. Includes Bones, Castle and a few other surprises. It opens with a serial murder case in Los Angeles that assembles a task force in order to hunt down the killer. It would mean the world for you to review this story.


"And nothing, not even a murder, could stop Detective Heat from getting exactly what she wanted". The dark haired woman presently engrossed in "Hamptons Heat" gave a dreamy sigh as she read this last line aloud to her boyfriend, who had just put their daughter to bed. She turned the book around to study for the tenth time the glossy picture of the author. She sighed again. Her boyfriend, distracted by her repeated sighing, peered at her more closely. "Hey, whatcha doing over there? I thought you were finished with that book". Her eyes were still transfixed on the picture. "Well, I was, but I find myself compelled to re-read certain passages". "Uh huh. Would those be the sex scenes in there?" Her cheeks showed just the start of a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I find it helpful to study other authors in order to become a better…" "Lover?", he interrupted her. "Ha ha, very funny. I don't seem to remember hearing any complaints from you last night". "Hmm", he said, "I think I have the guy on the back cover to thank for that. Every time you read those books I, you know, benefit". "Yeah," she said distractedly, tracing the lines of the author's face, a vague smile on her face. He snapped his fingers in her face. "Eyes up here". She now gave him her full attention. "Are you jealous? I find that to be very ironic, considering I don't know this man. I am simply admiring the square line of his jaw and prominent mandible. Many cultures value these attributes when looking for a mate. It helps to diversify the genetic population, leading to…" "I got it, Bones. The mandible thingy is good. Now put the book down so we can get some sleep before Christine wakes up". "Ok Booth, but I still think you are a little bit jealous of Richard". "Richard? Since when are you on a first name basis with this guy?" Her eyes met his. "Well I find him to be very charming in the forums on his website, Booth. He is ruggedly handsome, you have to admit". "Bones! You've been going to his website?" "Well, Booth, it was simply to do research for my latest book. But I would not mind him signing my chest." OK, Bones, I think we're done with this discussion for tonight" "All right, Booth. But I think you would his books very interesting". He rolled over to turn off the lamp. "I'll take your word for it."

Richard Castle had managed to wake up earlier than his partner, for a change of pace. Leaning in the doorway, he took a second to watch her sleeping peacefully in his bed, the sheets tangled around her. He still woke up most mornings thinking it was a dream, but every morning she gave him the beautiful smile reserved only for him, and he felt his heart melting all over again. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. He sighed, content. He turned and walked into the kitchen to make coffee and start the pancakes. He had taken to making them into different shapes. Mickey Mouse was Kate's favorite. For some reason the zombie pancake hadn't gone over as well, something about it being "too early for zombies, Castle". He countered with "it's really never too early for zombies, Kate", which earned him an eye roll. Engrossed in getting the ears just right, he didn't hear her sneak in until she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head on his back. He circled around, smiling at her. "Good morning, detective". She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Mickey?" "Yeah, you got it. Should be ready in ten minutes". She turned to go back upstairs. "I'm just going to jump in the shower real quick." He nodded at her, just as her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up. "Beckett. Hey Espo". She listened intently, nodding from time to time. "When? Where was the body dump? OK, got it". She ended the call and turned to Castle. "Hey. Better start packing. We're going to be flying out to LA. It looks like 3XK may have been behind a string of murders out there. They want us to consult. Apparently they're assembling a huge task force from the FBI, local police, and the two private detectives that stumbled onto the body". He tucked his chin to his chest, exhaled loudly. "Let's go catch that bastard".

Around the same time, Agent Seely Booth's cell began to ring. "Booth. Yeah. Ok, I'll let her know. Thanks". "Hey there, Bones. We just caught a case in Los Angeles. They think there's a serial killer that committed his last crimes in New York. There's a lot of, ya know, bone stuff out there and the LA field office is requesting us to help the task force". "I don't know what 'bone stuff' means, Booth". He sighed, exasperated. "You know, bone stuff. Apparently he's been mailing the, uh, pieces of his kills. These two private detectives out there stumbled onto the crime scene when they were doing survellience on the Anselmo case. Whatever that is. They need us to help identify the bones. The other odd thing is that they think there's some angle with this spooky December 21, 2012 Mayan, uh, thing". "Well yes, Booth, the Mayans were a very advanced culture located in the…" "OK, Bones, we can do the squinty thing on the flight out there. They've got some retired agents to consult on this case. They specialize in all that supernatural stuff". "Booth, there's really no basis for any conjecture on the subject of the Mayan calendar. As a matter of fact, it is well known that their calendar is actually inaccurate in many respects. I find their culture to be very fascinating and have spent considerable time in Mexico looking for their remains". "Hey, chop chop , let's go. Pack now. Squint later. We don't want the other teams to beat us out there, huh?" "All right, Booth. Looks like we're going to Los Angeles".


End file.
